Time at a stand still
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Crossover with Onegai Teacher,Sailor Moon and Ranma. Rough Draft of Chapter 2 is complete. Let's see how far I can take this fan fiction before I mess up eh? Where's Nabiki when we need her?!
1. Prologue Illusion of Solace

Time at a stand still  
  
By Seraphim Doan  
  
**********  
  
DISCLAIMER by -=[ESQ]=- (I stole it from him)  
  
**********  
  
Throw a rock up in the air, it's bound to hit someone guilty.  
  
I like to thank my pre reader Joseph Fenton and the helpful reviewers out there.  
  
---------------  
  
Prologue-ILLUSION OF SOLACE, Time at a Stand still  
  
Ranma was in a bad mood. After the wedding disaster everything went down the hill for him. Akane became more violent, while the other fiancées increased the aggression used to win his affection.  
  
Instead of a hole in the roof a day, it's now an average of three holes in the roof a day. Nabaki has increased her photography on Ranma. Some of those pictures were very close to an x rating which created a new set of problem in school with the women that are attending Nerima High School.  
  
Last night was bad, Ranma had a bad day and he was on top of a mountain so to speak. Akane tip him over that mountain.  
  
Ranma decided to move.  
  
-----  
  
Immortality is a very long time. People think that immortality is just something from here and tomorrow but it can also be here and yesterday.  
  
Time is at a stand still for me.  
  
Is it because I'm immortal? No, far from it... Being a father is something that makes you immortal. Every single time down to the nanosecond you are living it with awareness that clouds you're surrounding and left you're world center around your child.  
  
I guess this is what a father does. I found her precisely three years after I abandon the Tendo door steps having enough with the chaos. During a training trip in one of an abandoned castle in England I found her.  
  
Right now I'm thinking more than ever before for our future.  
  
I've been doing these slave labor jobs for a while and I don't think it can support me and my child any longer, especially with my appetite for foods.  
  
I heard during one of my job that my friend had a cousin that went back to school for a high school degree. He had better salary with the high school degree about twice as much as I am working. He also said that a college degree can get you four times as much.  
  
I think I'll go back to school.  
  
Problem with that is that was what about the baby? I'll figure it out later.  
  
---------------------  
  
Nodoka have been sad for a long time now. It started when Genma left with Ranma. It was the beginning of her illusion of solace.  
  
Nodoka started to feel lonely with her family being gone and all so she started to find comfort in things, like daily chores. But it wasn't enough and after a while it became unbearable. Loneliness is a really hard feeling to deal with. Maybe volunteering at an orphanage would help...  
  
-------------  
  
Loneliness is a very hard feeling. After Genma, my husband, left with Ranma it was hard. It was very hard for me to do anything. I had no one to talk to and no one to care about.  
  
I had no one that loves me. It's really depressing. I first thought that they would be back soon but I guess it wasn't meant to be...  
  
I always waited for them to return while continuing my chores as a wife.  
  
As time prolong for me my hopes became just hopes not reality. Time was my enemy-the one that trap me in this prison with nothing but a once reminiscent shell of a once loving house and left me with loneliness. If I could I would turn back the time and do everything differently.  
  
I wanted to do something to get rid of this dreadful feeling. So, one night I search in a telephone book searching for SOMETHING that needed my helping.  
  
I found that something. It requires my motherly advice and my maternal instinct.  
  
It was an orphanage fairly far across the outskirt city of Juuban but it didn't matter to me.  
  
Then I fell in love with the children in the orphanage. I was always crazy about children. I founded eight girls that needed me the most. They were never pick and always the ones that would be left behind while the other parent picks the other children.  
  
I adopted them. They were all girls. Perhaps one reason why I never chose a boy was that I was afraid of replacing my Ranma. In the back of my mind there was still a lost wish of Ranma being back someday.  
  
I was about to name them after the planets but they found their own name. They were known as: Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru.  
  
-------------  
  
Prereader: Joseph Fenton jlfenton65@yahoo.com [YAY!]  
  
Notes: Yeah, this is going to be pretty tough. There are so many questions and holes in this plot that I got to burst out the cement bucket and patch it all up. Well I think my grammar problem improved, I can write stuff but I can't tell if it is grammatically wrong or not.  
  
Problems: I only watch five episode of Sailor Moon. [Yes, I think it's kind of whimpy to be caught renting them]  
  
Warning: Read if you want. If you don't like my fanfictions in the past then why are you reading them now? If you hate me in the past... meh [I love you too]. Complaining isn't going gain you anything it just waste you're precious energy that the Negaverse could have stolen from you. Yes, I know this is a very short prologue about 700 or so words. Yes I know my fan fiction format is crap. But Fanfiction.net isn't good at transferring DOC file so that's the reason why. 


	2. Chapter 1 God does not play dice

Time at a stand still By Seraphim Doan  
  
**********  
  
DISCLAIMER by -=[ESQ]=- (I stole it from him)  
  
********** Throw a rock up in the air, it's bound to hit someone guilty.  
  
I like to thank my pre reader Joseph Fenton and the helpful reviewers out there.  
  
--------------- "Wisdom, before knowledge," -some dude.  
  
Chapter 1-God does not play dice. [rough draft/ needs prereading]  
  
I need to attend a school close to home. That would solve a lot of my problems...I hope.  
  
The problem was there weren't many schools that were close to our run down home. Our run down home was actually a poor class apartment that is located in the middle of a middle/rich class neighborhood.  
  
There were only three schools that are within a ten mile radius of our house. They were the Juuban high school which is a public school, Okashi high school which is an all boy school, and the last high school was Ayashi high school which is an all girl school.  
  
The public Juuban high school was out of the question, there were rumors of monsters and I don't want my daughter to be caught in the middle of it either. I also didn't want to end up on some television channel. Plus Juuban high school was the farthest.  
  
Okashi high school didn't want me. To them I was just a poor kid trying to get in to their school. I could barely afford a set of clothing of their uniform which included a white t shirt that hugs my neck making me uncomfortable. Their tuition was expensive!  
  
Ok, so perhaps there was more than one reason why they hated me. It was probably that one time, when I was angry and I went to their martial art club after school and challenged them later I defeated every single member. I guess I humiliated them or something.  
  
Or maybe it was that one time when I was challenged by one of the PE teacher in swimming and we were betting. Later on, he lost all his money... Boy, I remember that was fun I didn't have to lift my finger on some back breaking job for a month!  
  
This was getting ridiculous.  
  
The last school was an all girl school and quite frankly I was not comfortable being in long period of time in my curse form. I was never comfortable in my curse form but I change though once and a while for my daughter sake.  
  
Maybe they can understand my situation and let me in. I hope the person that runs the school is nice... -----  
  
Nodoka was a modern day Japanese self made woman. She changes her last name back to her maiden name and adopted several children and on top of that she own an all girl school. (You guess it) She runs the Ayashi all girl school.  
  
A very prestige school for all girls and as a mother of eight girls she wanted them to attend the best school. Hence, they were enrolled in Ayashi.  
  
Nodoka have been a principal for many years and never have she encounter this situation before her.  
  
"Please Masaki-san, I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be in high school?"  
  
"I...I had a bad past and I want to be better. To be better than my father that's why I want to go back to school,"  
  
"But this is an all girl school. Have you try Okashi or Juuban?"  
  
"I can't...Okashi doesn't want me and Juuban is too far from home and work."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, you just can't-"  
  
"I know Masaki-san but I'll do anything. I'll be the school mascot anything. Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't."  
  
"I...I understand..." said Ranma as his head was lowered and his eyes were hidden behind his hair.  
  
Ranma didn't like to show his sad emotions it was consider being weak from his father. But to him he didn't want people to pity him. He hated that.  
  
All his life he relied on himself to survive in this society and he didn't want his work to be help by another. Maybe it was pride that kept him from asking for help, he did survived in this city by himself and he takes pride in that.  
  
Ranma walk out the door before closing it Ranma said, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."  
  
---  
  
Out side Nodoka office and in the hall was Ranma daughter sitting on a bench five feet away from the room. The little girl started to run toward her father.  
  
"Papa, so did you get it?"  
  
"I...naw. Don't worry about it Morri-chan."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Morrigan as she senses a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, who needs school anyway? Not like a diploma woulda help me."  
  
"Let's go and get some ice cream."  
  
"Yay..." said the little girl as Ranma pick her up on his shoulder.  
  
--  
  
Nodoka was tired and was about to open the front door of her office when she heard a little girl voice.  
  
"Papa, so did you get it?"  
  
'He's a father?' Nodoka respect toward Ranma went up a bit as she took a peek behind the door.  
  
After Ranma left Nodoka walk over toward her speaker and press on a red button next to it and began to speak.  
  
"Banka?"  
  
"Yes, Nodoka-sempai?"  
  
"What is our rule code about admitting a male student in the school?"  
  
"Actually, there's nothing about admitting male student, why?"  
  
Nodoka smile before saying, "Good."  
  
You see, middle age woman are very smart and devious. Already, that little hamster on the spinning wheel in Nodoka head was spinning its wheel.  
  
Nodoka was very impressed by Ranma actions, maturity, and manners and she was already formulating a plan. The plan included him letting her take care of Morrigan when he's in school and it also included getting him to know her daughters.  
  
"Ooooh, kids! Grandchildren!" said Nodoka followed by an evil laugh.  
  
The person behind the other end of the speaker started to sweat drop.  
  
"By the way what is Ranma last name?" said Nodoka after she gain her composer.  
  
"You mean the boy that just came in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's doesn't have one."  
  
"Oh that's even better!" again Nodoka started the evil laugh. A sister sweat drop started to form behind Banka head.  
  
It was perfect; if he was to marry one of her daughter he would adopt her family name.  
  
------------  
  
So many things have happen in my life. Each of them seems so surreal and each has fast forward my teen hood and yet...it has also kept certain things. I act sometime more like a brother toward Morrigan than a father for example. My old self would show up from time to time.  
  
Maybe there's a god out there hating me. Maybe he hated me because I am poor in knowledge. I mean I did improve on certain traits that I had, like the way I used to talk. I didn't attend school so it was natural that I suck in grammar.  
  
And if he did hate me he probably didn't care to write about my life. Or else he would have helped me a long time ago...  
  
Naw...I don't think so. If he would have hate me he would have put me in a life that is full of clichés. He would have created a generator and roll some dices that would have determined my destiny and life and then said, "Oh well, there I'm done."  
  
I don't think god is that cruel.  
  
God did, after all, helped me by blessing me Morrichan.  
  
BAAM!  
  
---------  
  
"Uhh..." said a certain pigtail boy.  
  
"Daddy are you okay? You just bump into that stop sign," said the little girl as she pointed to a now dented stop sign.  
  
"Yeah, I got to stop thinking when I walk," said Ranma, he mumbled the last part of his speech.  
  
"Where's the ice cream store daddy?"  
  
"Eh? Oh fudge... I think we've past it."  
  
Ranma had learned from a mistake that a child would mimics or adopts their parent habit. It was hard enough to ask Morrigan to stop pulling the middle finger. After that incident Ranma learn to substitute fowl language for other words.  
  
-----  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ranma and Morrigan were currently racing to eat all the mochi they can on the table. Mochi was a round ball, a Japanese ice cream where the ice cream was the core and the crust was a chewy sweet rice layer.  
  
After an intense battle session there was only one left. Both, Ranma and Morrigan have their hand on the last mochi. Both were glaring dagger at each other.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Grr..."  
  
Both were now standing and were cheek to cheek staring at each other while growling trying to scare off the other so one of them can have the last mochi.  
  
"I guess we gotta settle it the ol'fashion way," said Ranma.  
  
"Ok, let's battle!"  
  
Both jump away from each other and started to arch their arm up. Then their right arm descended in a ninety degree. One of them had a v shape hand and the other had the same. Then again, one had a fist the other had the same then the process continues this time both had an open hand.  
  
After several minutes have passed a victor was declared.  
  
"Ha, I won! My trusty rock can always beat the rusty scissor,"  
  
"Hum-pf, that was lame,"  
  
Ranma was about to shove the last mochi in his mouth when out of the corner of his eye Ranma see Morrigan hungry eye and sad posture.  
  
"Err...here," said Ranma as he broke the mochi in half giving one half to Morrigan.  
  
"Thanks you!"  
  
"Yeah, I learn it from a gaijin television show. Something about a purple dinosaur and the word sharing,"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The YMCA club told all parents to watch that stupid purple dinosaur and the teletubies supposedly it teach us how to become a parent," said an annoyed Ranma.  
  
"Really? Is it working?"  
  
"I dunno I've been trying it."  
  
"It's obviously it didn't work for you,"  
  
"Did you say something brat?" Ranma put his right feet on the table and bent his back so his face was close to Morrigan. He was hovering over her as he squint his eyes as if daring her to say again.  
  
"I SAID YOU'RE OLD OYAJI," said the little girl as she took the opportunity that they were close together to shout in Ranma ears.  
  
"What?! That's it," said Ranma as he grabs his daughter and started to rub his fist on top of her head while laughing.  
  
After a while and complaint from the person who was the receiving end Ranma stop and smile at Morrigan.  
  
"Alright, go brush your teeth and go to sleep,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need to,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-wait a minute- Hey, don't start that with me," shouted Ranma as he chasing her toward the bathroom.  
  
Morrigan was laughing all the way toward the restroom while Ranma hit his head on the bath room door when Morrigan quickly close it.  
  
"Got to stop letting her watch that animaniac cartoon," mumbled Ranma as he rub his head and walk away.  
  
---------  
  
Later at midnight, there was something that can only be described as an unidentified flying object. There was a very bright light shape as a huge round ball descending down on the Juuban Park which was near Ranma run down apartment.  
  
Ranma was currently on top of his apartment staring at the lake of Juuban Park.  
  
"It's so peaceful,"  
  
"Damn, well it was peaceful a minute ago, what the hell is that?" Ranma said out loud to no one in particular as he stare at the unknown object hovering over the lake.  
  
Then a minute later the object descends into the water and everything went back to normal.  
  
Ranma posture relaxes then it changes in an awe stance as he stares across the park. Next to a tree were light particles all hovering around before a very ample red pinkish headed woman appear inside the radius of the light particles. The woman two feet touches the ground and she opens her deep purple eyes.  
  
Ranma eyes met hers as she met his. After a while the woman facial feature changes to a shock expression and a squeak sound was all that came from her voice.  
  
"Err, hi there." said Ranma as he wave his hand toward the woman. The woman gave a fake smile with an expression that says, "Oh great I'm caught," and she wave back at him half heartedly.  
  
"Ok, good night I got to go to work tomorrow," said Ranma as he walks back into his apartment and toward the restroom.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
Author notes: I got the name Banka from the anime s.CRY.ed so I think that's an authentic name. I'm trying to do Master Misquito/Ranma/OMG cross over. Hopefully that would come out soon. Then I'll do a Sharman King/Ranma cross over and Hack.Sign/Ranma crossover. Maybe I'll do Scryed/Ranma I'm not sure. Maybe a Dead or Alive beach volley ball and Ranma crossover. I don't know. We'll see.  
  
Around 2000 words: From Chapter 1 to End of Chapter 1 [I guess this is a good place to ended since I think it is decently long and I've set up some characters interaction. I think the hard part is done.]  
  
HELP NEEDED: I'm on vacation. Bored like hell. I want some tips on what anime I should rent and watch. Do not give me Fushingi Yuugi (I hate that anime!). I can't rent Golden Boy because it is rated Hentai (wtf is dat?). Don't give me anything with buncha girly guys that girl like.  
  
Once again I need some advice on anime to rent out and watch! Please!  
  
Here's what I have watched (or what I recall watching): Rahxephon Neon Genesis Evangelion Love Hina Scryed GTO Bastard Last Samurai One Piece Hand Maid May Princess Monoko (it's ok wasn't that good) Tenchi (kinda) Photon Ranma (I love this anime) InuYasha Neo Ranga Sorcerer Hunter Soul Hunter Soul Taker Vampire D (part 1) Blood: The last vampire Street Fighter (v, 2, and alpha) Dark stalker Blue submarine Cow Boy bebop Trigun Out law star Miyuki in wonderland Burn up W Dragon Ball Z El Hazard Escaflowne (it's ok) Tekken Legend of the Ys (it suck!) Ex-Driver Akira 3X3 eyes Fatal Fury (1 and 2) Guyver Hellsing I my me! Strawberry eggs Iria: Zeiram Labyrinth of Flames Lain Serial Experiment Ghost in the Shell Master Mosquiton Marmalade boy Onegai Teacher My neighbor Totoro Pet shop of Horror Record of Lodoss war Ruin Explorers Now and then, here and there Grave of the firefly (first time it was sad second time it was just funny) Ninja Resurrection Ninja Scroll Macross Pokemon Monster Rancher Yugioh Saber Marionette Sakura Taisen Sanctuary Tokyo Babylon Vandread (and about 3 more anime that I forgot the name of) 


	3. Chapter 2 A first for everything The Der...

Time at a stand still  
  
By Seraphim Doan  
  
**********  
  
DISCLAIMER by -=[ESQ]=- (I stole it from him)  
  
**********  
  
Throw a rock up in the air, it's bound to hit someone guilty.  
  
I like to thank my pre reader Joseph Fenton and the helpful reviewers out there.  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 2: A first for everything/ The Derivative of Time is not Constant  
  
There are a bunch of firsts. There are a first for everything. This was probably my first help from the man up stairs and NO I do not mean the manager that is in charge of my apartment but what I meant is god.  
  
I think this is a sign. I almost choke in a fit of hysteric laughter when I realized that this was first break I got from life.  
  
It all happens, when Masaki-san decided to call me up in the morning. At first I mistaken the ringing for the alarm and attempted to hit the snooze button. After several attempt of trying to hit the darn thing my mind became more focus and realized that it was the telephone ringing.  
  
After figuring out that it was the telephone that was ringing I hesitated to pick it up. I thought it was the repo people that were trying to collect their money that I owe them or that they wanted to repossess our stuffs for not having money to pay back what I owe them.  
  
'Moshi Moshi?' I said there were evident of fear in my tone of voice. No matter, I can handle the truth.  
  
'Hello, is this Ranma? This is Masaki-san." said the middle age woman behind the other end of the telephone.  
  
My heart skipped a beat as a bunch of scenarios ran inside my head. Each of the scenarios were like television screens where it shows 'What if' situations and each television had wings that they flew quickly by my head as my brain process them all.  
  
I didn't want to deal with old woman. This was a first, an old very old woman having a crush on me? If that was the case then I am going to have a lot of troubles ahead.  
  
Oh my god, what if she was one of those ladies in those hentai my father shows me. He was actually trying to teach me about sex but... well... he didn't succeed in explaining about opposite sex. What if the reason why she was calling me was to give me a deal that I can join the school but only if I loose my virginity to her?  
  
I quickly slapped myself. I reminded myself that not all women are out there to get me or that not all women was as love struck as Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodochi.  
  
'Y-yes, I'm here?'  
  
After a while of talking I found out that she has decided to change her mind. Masaki-san is going to let me in the school. I wasn't going to jump for joy because god might be playing a trick on me. So I was clamed and was ready for it if Masaki-san was going to change her mind.  
  
'Oh Ranma dear?'  
  
I quivered at that 'dear' part. There were hint of malice behind her tone of voice. I thought this is it. This is where she was going to laugh an evil laugh and say I was just playing around. I close my eyes and said:  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Bring your daughter,'  
  
I exhaled and collapsed on to the ground. I didn't even know that I was holding my breath. At least the worst is over.  
  
'Err Ranma-san?'  
  
'Eh?'  
  
'Are you ok? I heard a noise.'  
  
'Oh? Err...heh heh heh it's nothing! Nothing at all...'  
  
-------------  
  
I was waiting for Ranma. After the telephone call it seems that Ranma was grateful and that he was coming by as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to see his daughter.  
  
After what seem, to me, as a long time I saw the door opened and a little girl crept in and then Ranma himself.  
  
He sheepishly waved and said, 'Oops, I forgot to knock gomei.'  
  
I smiled. His antics were cute and he does look so much like my long lost son. I was a little saddened until my eye gaze past the little girl I immediately light up.  
  
'Come here little girl,' I said as she run toward me with her cute and innocent expression.  
  
'What is your name?'  
  
'My name is Morrigan pretty lady,'  
  
I noticed Ranma sweated at that last remark. I wondered for a moment but let it pass as something that is irrelevant.  
  
'OOoooo you're so adorable,' I turned toward Ranma and asked, 'How long have you have her?'  
  
'Err? Oh! Around three years,'  
  
'How old is she?'  
  
'I don't know. I found her and I think she's five or seven right now,' he told me as he nervously play with his pigtail.  
  
'Oh, about your enrollment,'  
  
After signing the forms Ranma was done and officially enrolled in the school. But I wanted something from him.  
  
'Ranma? During the time that you're in school I'll be taking care of Morrigan ok?'  
  
'Err sure!'  
  
'There's a room up above the gym building where you can live free of expenses,'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, I want my little Morrigan to be close to me as possible,' I said as I nuzzle at her cheek. She squealed in delight it was SO adorable!  
  
'You're schooling starts now Ranma,'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Here's the paper to your home room bye. Say bye bye to you're father Morrigan.' Morrigan smiled at her father and started to wave at him. She's sooo cute!  
  
----------  
  
"So does you're father cook?" asked a certain red headed lady.  
  
"Err..." was all Morrigan said as she thought about it. Sure Ranma did cook. He was stuck in the YMCA cooking club for quite a bit. But most of the time Ranma would find the easy way out.  
  
He would spend a portion of his day, about of thirty minute to an hour, trying to point the target on the food and click with his mouse. There were a lot of advertise banners made of Macromedia's Flash where you're mouse was a target and if you click on the moving food, that was moving across the banner, you would win a gift certificate. [Think of Fanfiction.net banners]  
  
Morrigan sweat drop thinking of her father wasting his time trying to get those gift certificates.  
  
"Err...yeah! Papa cooks..." said Morrigan as she tries to defend her father honor.  
  
----------  
  
Ranma was currently running from building to building to find this homeroom. It was hard to readjust back to school when Ranma wasn't productive in school in the past. This time around though, he was determined to succeed.  
  
"Err...where the hell is class E-4?"  
  
"Wait here's the E building! Hmm... That is where the E1 room located, and the E2-E4!" Ranma shouted in surprise.  
  
--------  
  
Ranma was nervous and then he realized that he was going to have some trouble adjusting to this school.  
  
As Ranma step into the class room he could instantly feel the eyes of the whole class room rested on him. It was weird. The whole class was focus on him and he could feel an array of emotions that they were projecting. It ranges from admire, confusion, and hatred?  
  
Ranma did a quick glance across the class room and he started to sweat more. Some of them seem hungry for reason unknown to him. Some were undressing him with their eyes while others were staring dagger at him.  
  
Ranma, to the women population of the school, was food. They were hormone running young women that is stuck in this school without a single guy and here the answer to their prayer.  
  
For Ranma part, he was old and his raging hormone was tone down a bit, heck he never did notice the opposite sex anyway. He was too busy taking care of his daughter for such trivia thoughts and ideas.  
  
He had forgotten about him and his trouble with the opposite sex when he was looking for his home room.  
  
"Excuse me what are you doing here?" asked the teacher.  
  
Ranma turn toward the direction of the teacher and was surprise. The teacher too was surprise. It was written all over her face.  
  
It was that red pinkish head woman that materialized in Juuban Park!  
  
---------  
  
Somewhere between second and third period was Ranma favorite period, nutrition. And some where between nutrition Ranma was kidnapped and was currently tied up in the gym supply room.  
  
"So, you're the boy that everybody is talking about eh?" The voice was very tomboyish but it was definitely a female voice.  
  
"Ugh," said Ranma as he tries his best to regain his vision.  
  
"He is sempai," another girl answered for him.  
  
"Look here, don't you try anything you here? The cheer leader chick Makoto, the one that came up to you today during nutrition, she's my sister!" hissed the first girl and she pointed toward her chest in emphasis. She then grabs Ranma head.  
  
"Ite...do you have to do that?"  
  
"Wise guy eh? Feh," she then undone his pigtail hair.  
  
"Let embarrass." the second girl held out a camera while the first started to strip Ranma.  
  
After a while the first girl stopped. She felt Ranma body more than stripping it as she slides her hand up toward Ranma face. She then moves his face toward her. Ranma face is now facing toward her.  
  
Ranma now look like a pretty boy with his hair down. His face was impassive and indifferent. He knew he didn't hit women but he couldn't get out of this situation either. He was currently handcuffed.  
  
"Idaho?" the first girl asked him as she stare at his face. The first girl face held a surprise face for a second and then changes to a caring face.  
  
"Oh, Idaho I've missed you so much. Why did you had to die on me?!" shouted the first girl as she hugs Ranma abruptly. The girl broke the embrace and started to undo his pant much to Ranma complaint.  
  
She stopped once again when she notices his groin area.  
  
"Idaho, you're a boy! My... WHAT a boy!" she stares at his groin area again.  
  
"Wow, sempai you sure know how to pick em." the second girl commented.  
  
Ranma blushes, "I'm not Idaho I'm Ranma. Would please let me go?"  
  
"I..." she blushes and then unlocks Ranma from his bondage. She then gives Ranma back his clothing.  
  
---------  
  
Somewhere between fourth and fifth period was Ranma favorite period, lunch. And some where between lunch Ranma wasn't kidnap and was currently eating on top of the gym building.  
  
Ranma was currently spying on the two girls that kidnap him during nutrition.  
  
"So why didn't you embarrass the heck out of him again?"  
  
"Because she saw him manjina!" the second girl from nutrition intervene.  
  
"What?! NO!" said the blushing tomboy during nutrition and she continue saying, "He reminds me of my Idaho when his hair was down!"  
  
"Really? So how big was it? Damn I can't believe I didn't follow you guys!" said the third girl.  
  
Ranma fell off the building at the second girl remark. Actually he choked on his food and in the process of trying to swallow the piece of food he fell.  
  
Unfortunately for Ranma he fell right next to the table of that tomboy.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Idaho!" said the tomboy as she ran toward his and held him against her chest.  
  
"Augh...get me the damn license plate of that stupid panda..."  
  
"Idaho?"  
  
"AHhhh!" Ranma shouted as he spread the distant between him and the tomboy.  
  
"W-what the hell were you doing?"  
  
"Idaho!"  
  
"I'm not your Idaho!"  
  
"You're right. You're the reincarnated Idaho! I'm at your service my Idaho." said the tomboy as she knee right next to him as if waiting for his order. The other two girls follow her.  
  
Whispers started to spreads as Ranma can hear some of them.  
  
"He actually tamed Michiru, the school bully."  
  
"So, Michiru isn't a hardcore lesbian after all."  
  
------  
  
Throughout the whole day Michiru and her group, girlfriends were following him everywhere. Michiru was sprouting poetry to him which was totally déjà vu.  
  
Ranma asked if Michiru was related to a family call Tawaki but she wasn't.  
  
--------  
  
The derivative of time is not constant. Some how I knew this I don't know where but I knew this well enough to see that it applies to relativity theory.  
  
The faster you travel in speed wise you're rate of time slow down. So you'll age slower.  
  
I think my life have been a fast ride for me, a roller coaster ride.  
  
I ended my school day trying to run away from that crazy chick Miko and her groupies. Then I stopped by to say hi to my daughter and we went home. After that I had to run toward work.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ranma hadn't found a good job yet but he did found one that fit his time period and it paid well enough for him to survive.  
  
It was Akuma Store, which sells women lingerie and condoms.  
  
Ranma work as a cashier his job was to spend all day at the cashier typing down numbers and accepting money. But he was to also assist women and they ask for assistance.  
  
There was also a huge sign at his cashier saying, "asks for assistance if needed."  
  
It was really embarrassing for Ranma but the girl didn't seem to mind that he was a male.  
  
Michiru had been following Ranma for quite some time now and she had followed Ranma to where he works.  
  
-----  
  
Michiru was currently in the condom section.  
  
"So what are we doing here sempai?"  
  
"Shut up, let me think." said Michiru as they pretends to scan across the condom section.  
  
Akuma store had a funny array of condoms. It was actually weird because Akuma has big brand company condoms.  
  
There were the Nike Condoms that had 'Just do it' on the package.  
  
There were the Toyota Condoms with the slogan 'Oh what a feeling.'  
  
There were the Diet Pepsi Condoms their slogan was 'You got the right one, baby.'  
  
There were the Pringles Condoms their slogan was 'Once you pop, you can't stop.'  
  
There were the Mentos Condoms and their slogan was 'The freshmaker.'  
  
There were the Flinstones Vitamins Condoms Pack their slogan was 'Ten million strong and growin''.  
  
There were the Secret Condoms and their slogan was 'Strong enough for a man, but ph balanced for a woman.'  
  
There were the Macintosh Condoms and their slogan was 'It does more, it costs less, it's that simple.'  
  
There where the Ford Condoms that says 'The best never rest.'  
  
There were the Chevy Condoms that advertised the slogan 'Like a Rock.'  
  
There were the Dial Condoms: Aren't you glad you use it?  
  
Don't you wish everybody did?  
  
There were the Avis Condoms: Trying harder than ever.  
  
The EverReady Condoms: Keeps going and going  
  
The KFC Condoms: Finger-Licking Good.  
  
The Coca Cola Condoms: Always the Real Thing.  
  
And finally the Lays Condoms: Betcha can't have just one.  
  
Michiru finally have an idea.  
  
"Wait here." Michiru dictated as she grab the KFC condoms and walk over toward Ranma who was current at the cashier.  
  
"Do you know where the fitting room is?" asked Michiru with a smirk on her face as she lay the condom box on price tag scanner.  
  
Ranma sweated at first seeing the tomboy walking toward him. Actually Michiru was a very pretty woman nothing like a tomboy but to Ranma what she did during nutrition makes her a tomboy. She was, in fact, well developed as Ranma noticed when his eyes roam across her body and then toward her face his face froze when he realized it was the girl the kidnapped him.  
  
"Err...yeah." said Ranma as he pointed toward the right corner of the store there were hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Ranma watch as Michiru stares at him again. She then looks up toward the sign above Ranma cashier and then smirked.  
  
"I need some assistance."  
  
End  
Author Notes: I suck at first person view with Nodoka because...well...it's a woman prospective and Nodoka is becoming the stereotype of all mothers. The reason for the two narrators and the third person point of view is the fan fiction relates to time. There are past and present jumps. The tenses are hard too sigh! There was a really cheaply thought out plot on how Ranma ended up living on top of the school gym I got it from GTO but it was cheaply thought out. It's kind of tedious trying to set up everything and then have everything you plan to fall in to places. Like writing Ranma day in school and stuff it has to be done before the fun begins and it sucks for me. I got the ending I'm kind of like the old authors where they have the ending first and then begins to think about the story itself from the beginning to the end result.  
  
Man, I'm like freaking out here with the past tenses. I know there are flamers out there just waiting to pounce on me when I really mess it up. AHHH! Actually I can't really tell if I have any or not. I can tell some not all. It's pretty sick. Eh? Heck I just know I'mma mess up this story plot just like The Shade of a King of Fighter. Let's see how far I can take this fan fiction before screwing it up ne? 


End file.
